Episode 1103 (9 March 1995)
Synopsis Michelle and Arthur don't see eye to eye over Geoff's proposal. Michelle's news has hit Arthur hard, but his strong opposition only serves to push her in the other direction with her decision. It looks like Michelle may accept Geoff's proposition. Alan has had enough of David's interest in Bianca. He tries to negotiate some peace between Carol and Bianca, but what he learns leads him to deciding to deal with David in his own way. Peggy's assistance at the Queen Vic is not appreciated by Pat. Alan sees Bianca in the bedsit, she half explains(badly) why she's SO upset and he makes the assumption that David did the coming on and goes and beats him to within an inch of his life, though Pat intervenes to stop them. Michelle is still musing Geoff's proposal, although it would appear that she is quite amenable to the idea. Pauline is only too pleased that someone decent has asked Michelle to marry him and is all for the union. She confesses that she is not too keen on the idea of Michelle relocating to Scotland, but, points out that it is only right that a wife should be at her husband's side, wherever that may be. After working out that there would be frequent return visits to the square in school holidays, they both conclude it is a good idea. Michelle however, wants Vicki to have some say in the matter, and explains the situation to her. Vicki is very keen on the idea of having Geoff as her new dad, but, does not, want to go to Scotland and leave all of her mates behind. Peggy invited herself around to Phil and Kathy's for dinner. It was to be a family get together, so Grant was under orders to attend and ensure that a good few bottles of the best wine were supplied at his expense. The evening went reasonably well, but every time a toast was proposed Peggy included Sharon in the list of people to be toasted. Peggy kept demanding to know when Sharon was to return, but met with a lot of excuses. Before leaving, Peggy decided that Pauline was a bit of a dull dresser. She resolved that they should both go on a shopping trip up west on Tuesday, and that she would ensure that Kathy was more suitably attired in the future. (Bloody cheek!!!!) Peggy has decided that the Vic is looking a bit of a tip. She has decided that for the time being she will take on the responsibility of keeping the place clean. However, in her new role as cleaner, she seems to think that she should order Pat bout. According to Peggy, Grant is her son, so she is only looking out for his interests. Pat told her that she works for Sharon and not Grant so she had better button it. Peggy tells Grant that he shouldn't let the Staff behave like that towards both himself or her, but Grant, slightly more diplomatically than Pat, tells her to button it as well. Peggy then finds a whole stack of brewery promotional material that has accumulated since Sharon has been away, stacked up on top of the crisps in the hallway. Having gone through it, Peggy sets about forming a pub football team. There doesn't seem to be much enthusiasm for the project, but Arthur puts his name down for the team anyway. Grant tells Peggy that he doesn't think it is a very good idea. Peggy disagrees, and is sure people will come flocking into the pub once there is a football team in existence. Michelle is still in a quandary over Geoff's proposal. She still hasn't discussed it with Arthur, and Mark makes her promise to discuss it with him before she makes any decision. Michelle went to see Arthur and asked what he thought about it. I don't think she was quite prepared for Arthur's tirade about how the whole thing was unnatural for a girl of her age to be involved with a man of his age, etc. In the end, the more Arthur spoke against Geoff the more Michelle was inclined to say yes and move to Scotland. Realising what he had done, Arthur then decided that he would hijack Pauline's 50th birthday in a few days' time, to throw a huge family party and make Michelle feel homesick before she had even left. However, Pauline didn't want a huge party. She told Arthur all she wanted was a romantic meal for two, in a nice restaurant. She said that as he was going to be one of the two, he had better forget all about parties and start saving. Sanjay is spending more and more time around at Gita's flat. He is getting so cosy that they overslept and didn't manage to get the stall set up on time. As Sanjay was late, he didn't have time to change, wash or shave. Later, Sanjay broached the idea of moving some of his things back into the flat. Gita however wouldn't hear of it. However, she offered to pop around to his flat and collect a clean shirt and some shaving equipment. Gita was quite taken aback at how untidy the place was when she got there. She was quite touched however, that a photo of herself and their daughter took pride of place in the flat. Whilst she was still not prepared to allow Sanjay to keep any of his own things in her flat, Gita did go out and buy some razors and shaving foam, just in case they were needed in the future. Ian, is quite concerned at the drop in profits his business has suffered at the hands of Steve's night café. He is already upset with Kathy for marrying Phil, and now accuses her of trying to put him out of business by allowing Steve to use her premises to operate in competition to him. Now you will recall that Cindy had said that they had been forced to stay open later to capture the pub trade now that Steve was open. Well, Ian had a very different story. According to him they had always been open until well after the pubs had shut, but, that the were now going into the café rather than to buy fish and chips. Ian tells Kathy that she seriously needs to reconsider her arrangement with Steve if she didn't want her grandchildren to suffer. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Sid Owen as Ricky *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mark Monero as Steve Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes